A New Friend
by Ilovetowrite2222
Summary: A new little girl named Allee comes to join Zuri's second grade class. Zuri and the entire Ross family befriend Allee. A sweet story of love and friendship. Completely clean with absolutely NO inappropriate content! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny Monday morning in New York City as eight year old Zuri Ross sat smiling in her second grade classroom at Walden Academy. Zuri loved Mondays! On Monday mornings her teacher, Miss Jobe, would gather the children onto the classroom rug and tell them about all of the new things that they would learn throughout the week. It was exciting for Zuri. The possibilities were swirling through her head as Miss Jobe stepped up to begin the day.

"Good morning, everyone!" Miss Jobe enthusiastically exclaimed. "It's so good to see you all this morning!" Zuri smiled. She loved Miss Jobe and she loved her class.

"Before we begin this morning I want to let you know that we will be getting a new student today." Again Zuri smiled. She loved making new friends. Getting new students in the class always made Zuri excited. "Her name is Allee and she will be joining us sometime before lunch today. I know you will all do your very best to help her feel happy about joining our class!"

"Okay now…who wants to hear what we will learn about his week?" Hands shot straight up and a flurry of excitement filled the room. "Great!" Miss Jobe began to write each new learning target for the week onto the board as she explained each to the children. "In phonics we will work on reading and writing words with the double o sound (oo). In reading we will tell how a setting changes throughout a story. In writing…" Just then the door opened and Miss Jobe quickly walked over to it as Allee and some grownups walked through the door.

"This must be our Allee!" exclaimed Miss Jobe. Miss Jobe bent down and wrapped one arm around Allee. "Allee, we are so very happy to have you with us. Welcome to our classroom!" Allee smiled nervously up at her new teacher. "Miss Jobe this is Allee Hart and her guardians Mrs. Sandy and Mr. Mark Stillman," said Principal Scott. Miss Jobe shook their hands and assured them that Allee would be in great hands in our classroom. Mr. and Mrs. Stillman hugged Allee, patted her on the head, and walked out of the room with Principal Scott.

Miss Jobe took Allee by the hand and led her to a spot on the classroom rug. All of the children smiled at Allee. Zuri waved at Allee across the classroom. "Okay guys, lets start with Stuart here in the front and everyone tell Allee your name and your favorite thing to do when you are not at school." One by one the kids began to share. When it was her turn Zuri stood up and said, "My name is Zuri Zenobia Ross and I love to have tea parties with Milley the Mermaid and Chubby the Bear…and I'd like it if you could come too, Allee." Miss Jobe smiled proudly at Zuri. Allee smiled shyly. Zuri just smiled. It was turning out to be a greater than great Monday…and it was only 9:30am!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a morning filled with hard but fun work it was recess time. Miss Jobe walked the class down the hallway and out onto the playground. It was a cool and delightful October day and the kids were excited to have some time to run and play. "Hey Allee, wanna play on the swings with me!?" Zuri shouted. "Ok!" smiled Allee. Zuri grabbed Allee's hand and the girls darted over and jumped onto two swings dangling side by side.

Zuri and Allee furiously pumped their legs and shrieked with laughter as they swung higher and higher. The girls instantly connected with one another as they felt the thrill of the wind hitting their faces. It's like they were flying! Higher and higher, farther and farther, faster and faster. "Okay now…let's jump off!" shouted Zuri. "On the count of three! One…two…three!" The girls lept from their swings and soared through the air. They crashed into one another as they landed with a thud onto the ground. The girls collapsed into a fit of giggles as they stood up rubbing their arms and legs where they landed. "Okay…let's go sit on that bench over there and take a break," suggested Zuri. "Great idea, let's go," agreed Allee.

"That was so much fun," grinned Allee. "I know!" laughed Zuri, "Those swings are a whole circus of fun!"

Zuri smiled at her new friend. Making new friends was her favorite. Zuri was so happy! "Allee, where did you go to school before you came here?" questioned Zuri. "Well I lived in the Bronx and I went to a public school. It was a little crazy there." Zuri nodded her head, "So is that why you moved to Walden Academy?" Allee shook her head. "Well actually, I had to move in with Mr. Mark and Mrs. Sandy because my mom and dad couldn't take care of me anymore. They got into some trouble and they said that they were sorry and that Mrs. Sandy and Mr. Mark would take better care of me than they could." Zuri hugged Allee. "Allee, I think we are a lot alike. I was born in Uganda in Africa, but my mom and dad couldn't take care of me either. I came to live with the Ross family when I was a baby. I don't remember my parents from Africa because I was so little. My mom and dad, Morgan and Christina Ross, adopted me."

Just then Miss Jobe blew her whistle signaling the end of recess time. Zuri and Allee stood up as Zuri grabbed Allee's hand. The girls ran together toward their class's line. Before jumping into line Zuri turned to Allee and said, "Let's be best friends!" "Okay!" said Allee as she smiled a smile that stretched across her entire face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3:30 – The class was packing up their things to prepare to go home. Zuri shoved her homework and her books into her backpack. Miss Jobe again led the class in a line down the hallway with all of the other second grade classes. It had been a great day at school and the entire class walked with smiles on their faces. As they neared the drop-off point for the children Miss Jobe said goodbye to each student by name with the promise of, "See you tomorrow!" "Goodbye Miss Jobe," said Zuri and she wrapped her arms around her teacher in a tight hug. "Bye Zuri," smiled Miss Jobe. Miss Jobe walked over to Allee and hugged her tightly. She looked into the little girls big brown eyes. "See you tomorrow Allee. I am so glad that I get to be your teacher." Allee smiled big. "Bye Miss Jobe!"

Zuri spotted Jessie waiting for her with their other grownups who were also waiting to pick up children. Zuri grabbed Allee's hand and ran over to her. "Jessie, Jessie!" shouted Zuri. Jessie smiled as Zuri ran to her almost dragging the cute little girl behind her. "Jessie this is my new friend, Allee! We are best friends!" Allee smiled sweetly up at Jessie. Jessie bent down to Allee and patted her on the head. "Well it is very nice to meet you Miss Allee." "Thank you," said Allee just as Mr. and Mrs. Stillman walked up.

Mr. and Mrs. Stillman smiled big as they saw their Allee with a new friend. They wrapped Allee up in a hug and asked about her new friend. "This is Zuri. We are best friends." "Well that is fantastic!" said Mrs. Sandy Stillman as a warm smile crossed her face. Mr. and Mrs. Stillman shook Zuri's hand with warm greetings. Zuri turned to Jessie and grabbed her hand, "And this is my nanny, Jessie!" Mr. and Mrs. Stillman shook Jessie's hand as they greeted one another. "We had a great day at school today," exclaimed Zuri. The grownups all smiled as they said their goodbyes and began their walk toward home. "See you tomorrow Zuri," Allee said as they walked away. "Yep! See you then!" yelled Zuri in return.

Jessie took Zuri's hand in hers as they began to walk. Hand in hand they walked as Zuri told Jessie all about her great day at school. She told Jessie about all of the things they learned, about how excited she was to have a new best friend, and about how she and Allee got to be partners during their math activity in class today. Jessie smiled down at Zuri as she listened and swung their hands together back and forth. Jessie loved to listen to Zuri talk about school. She was the only one of the four Ross children who almost always had positive things to say about it.

"Hi Tony!" Zuri yelled as they entered the lobby of their hotel. "I got a new best friend today!" "Well that's great!" said Tony as he ruffled the hair on her head. "Watch it mister. You can't mess with perfection!" Tony laughed as he walked over to Jessie, gave her a hug, and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. Jessie lovingly rolled her eyes as she returned the favor to Tony. Zuri covered her eyes and ran for the elevator, "Ewwwwwwwwwww!"

Jessie again rolled her eyes, "Tony why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" "Sure thing!" said Tony as Jessie ran into the elevator with Zuri.

As the elevator opened into the Ross penthouse Zuri and Jessie found the other three Ross children, Luke, Emma, and Ravi had also just returned home from school. "Hey guys," greeted Jessie warmly, "How was your day?" "Horrible," grimaced Emma. "Insightful!" exclaimed Ravi. "My brain hurts," moaned Luke. "Okay…well let's have a snack shall we," said Jessie as she walked into the kitchen just as Bertrum pulled some warm, fresh cookies out of the oven.

The kids sat down and enjoyed their snacks and they listened to Zuri's endless chatter about her new friend, Allee. After they finished their snack the kids all jumped up to run off but before they could make it out of the kitchen they heard Jessie exclaim, "Not so fast kids! Homework time." They all moaned and reluctantly dragged their backpacks to the kitchen table where Jessie insisted they all complete their homework so she could keep an eye on their progress…especially Luke's.


End file.
